Tank:R54 KV-5
Front right image:KV5-b.jpg Front left image:KV5-c.jpg Rear right image:KV5-d.jpg Rear left |InTheGame_pros= * Armor is very effective against lower tiered vehicles, provided they do not know your obvious weak spots * Highest HP pool at tier 8 (1780) * Good top speed for a heavy tank (40 KM/H) combined with great weight (100 tons) makes it a deadly rammer * Excellent DPM for a tier 8 heavy, even surpassing many mediums * Has preferential matchmaking |InTheGame_cons= * Gun is sorely inadequate for tier 8, lacking both penetration and accuracy to extreme degrees * Armor is thick, but lacks any significant angles, and is riddled with numerous weakspots: the "R2D2" mini turret, the roof cupolas, and mantlet * Very sluggish hull and turret traverse. * Poor hp/t and terrain resistance means acceleration is poor and large amounts of speed are lost when turning * Very easy to spot and hit due to gargantuan size; Almost impossible to hide * Low view range |InTheGame_performance= Despite its enormous weight, the tank is able to reach a good speed for a heavy tank. This makes the KV-5 an excellent ramming tank, provided the enemy sits still at the bottom of a hill. The 107 mm gun ZIS-6M gun is effective against porrly armoured vehicles, although the penetration is extremely poor for its tier. The use of APCR ammunition is recommended, although even this struggles greatly. Its high rate of fire and fairly quick aim time can make the KV-5 a stark contrast to other KV-series tanks that players encounter. In addition, the shells are cheaper than those of its counterparts. If possible, try to remain at medium to long distances from the enemy. The greater the distance, the more difficult for the enemy to penetrate your armor. The low turret traverse means you will have a hard time bringing your gun to bear at close ranges. However, if you get surprised by an enemy who's already close to you, don't stop. Ram. Stick close to your allies. Since the enemies would be aiming for your weaker allies, you could already possibly get the enemy before they can even get a shot on you. Cover your vulnerabilities, especially the two small turrets on the front of your hull, and also the commander's cupola. Versus tanks of the same tier or higher, the side armor is penetrable. Try to angle your tank towards the enemy. Stopping for a long time is fatal. You should move back and forth all the time to make it harder for the enemy to take aim. When enemies do get within short range, the KV-5 is perfect for ramming due to its heavy weight and excellent maximum speed. For example, going downhill at full speed, the KV-5 can easily destroy tier 7 medium tanks, using a combination of "shoot, charge, ram, then a second (kill) shot." Ramming heavy tanks may not be as beneficial, but is often part of any short-range attack. Due to the weak armor penetration of the 107mm ZIS-6M, it is advised to know the weak spots of the enemy tanks you are facing (Lower plate and cupola are usually the most reliable and easy to hit weak spots). The high profile of the KV-5 allows you to shoot over low-profile tanks, such as the IS-3, while at the same time hiding your worst frontal weakspot. Use this to support allies by firing over them, or to shoot down on the roof armor of your opponents. There are large weak spots on the hull and turret. So, limit your enemies' access to them, if you are in a city, sidescraping can work well. Sometimes, depending who is firing at you, driving around backwards actually can work. So, driving around backwards will not allow shots into your weakspots, but the controls are counter intuitive and only seasoned players should try this, as it is very hard to do well. Do be careful, though, as the upper half of the rear is 90mm flat plate, and is easily penetrated. |InTheGame_research= |InTheGame_equipment=Large-Caliber Tank Gun Rammer,GLD,Vertical Stabilizer Mk 2,Large Spall Liner,Toolbox |History= Work was begun on the KV-5 tank ("Object 225") in June 1941. The talented designer N. Tseits, one of the oldest workers of SKB-2, was named the senior engineer for this vehicle. Also in his group were K. Kuzmin (hull), L. Sychev (turret and gun mount), and N. Fedorchuk (running gear components). The experience gained in the development of the KV-4 design was weighed during the design of the KV-5. The result was a powerful tank of relatively unusual appearance. The hull of the KV-5 had a height of 0.92 metres. Therefore the driver-mechanic and radio operator-machine gunner received special cupolas that permitted them an adequate sector of view. The rhomboid-shaped turret was of relatively large size. Housed in it were the tank commander, who had a commander's cupola, gunner, and loader. The solid diameter of the ring was 1840 mm and the large internal space of the turret afforded all members of the crew normal working conditions. The tank was heavily armored-150-180 mm. With the beginning of the war, a whole series of collectives entered the project. Thus, the notion of a forged turret was abandoned and replaced by a welded turret design. In view of the absence of a 1200 h.p. diesel engine (it was still in development), the KV-5 was redesigned for the installation of two parallel-mounted conventional V-12 engines. By August 1941 the KV-5 design was practically fully completed, and the production of a number of the tank's components and aggregates was begun. But because of the difficult situation at the front around Leningrad, all experimental work at the Kirov Plant was halted and all efforts were dedicated to increasing the output of production KV tanks. The latest date found in the preserved drawings of the KV-5 is 15 August 1941, when the battle was being fought around Luga and Krasnogvardeysk. The project was eventually canceled in favour of the more advanced Russian heavy tank designs. No prototype was ever constructed due to the Leningrad Blockade. |HistoricalGallery= image:KV51.jpg KV-5 image:KV52.jpg KV-5 image:KV53.jpg KV-5 |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= Wikipedia page about the KV series tanks |Sidebar_Camostop=3.4 |Sidebar_Camomove=1.7 |Sidebar_Camofire=0.6 |Sidebar_Passhard=1.208 |Sidebar_Passmed=1.534 |Sidebar_Passsoft=2.742 |Sidebar_DispTurret=0.115 |Sidebar_DispRecoil=3.836 |Sidebar_DispAccel=0.173 |Sidebar_DispTurning=0.173 }} Category:USSR Tanks